Chandni's Life in Danger
Chandni's Life in Danger is the 62nd episode of the show and is aired on 26 September 2017 Plot synopsis The Episode starts with Jimmy taking the coconut from Chandni and giving her another one. Sasha gets the sweets box from servant. Adi sees the sweet box. He says I think Sasha is cheating again. Adi tells Maasi that Sasha is a cheater. Advay and everyone look on. Adi jokes on Sasha. Chandni asks Advay to see. Sasha says Chandni is making Adi lie. Advay thanks Adi for saying truth and sends him. He says enough now, I don’t want to discuss more. Nani asks Chandni to trust Lord. Nani asks Chandni and Sasha to take seven rounds of temple and not have anything in between, then we will do puja. Jimmy asks Sasha not to worry, do Pariknama and have glucose water. Sasha says I have no interest in winning, I have to make Chandni lose, you go now. Sasha sees Chandni. Sasha puts oil on the floor. She says you will fall such that your leg will break. Chandni turns and gets going. She slips, but Adi holds the plate. Sasha gets angry. Adi wishes all the best to Chandni. Chandni starts the Pariknama. Sasha tries to get ahead. Sasha gets tired and sits. She says I can’t do this. Adi eats snacks and teases Sasha. He asks her to hold the snacks and goes. Sasha smiles. Adi says don’t eat. Sasha eats the snacks. Chandni and Adi look on and go. They reach inside the temple. Pandit asks who will sit in the havan. Chandni and Sasha come ahead. Pooja suggests a ritual. Nani says you have to do what pandit ji says. Pandit says Sasha has broken the fast, how dare she sits in the yagya. Maasi sees Jimmy. Jimmy asks pandit to take dakshina and go puja. Pandit asks him to give good values to his daughter, Sasha can’t sit in puja. Sasha gets angry and goes. Pandit asks who will sit in yagya. Nani says Chandni will sit with Advay, she has kept all the rituals. Pandit asks Advay how was he giving place to someone else as his wife. He asks Chandni to sit. Nani asks Chandni to sit. Chandni sits in puja. Nani gives the chunri which her mum gave her. She asks her to wear this and sit in havan, its old fashioned but….Chandni wears the chunri. Jimmy asks Sasha not to worry, Chandni’s life will be going, there will be blast by gun powder. A girl hears Jimmy and looks for him. She goes inside temple and sees the coconut. She sees Chandni and thinks what is Chandni doing here, we used to play with her when we visited her with Nani, who is trying to harm her. Advay asks the girl who is she. The girl tells her that she has heard someone about bomb. He gets shocked. Advay sees Chandni with the coconut. He throws the coconut away from the temple. It falls out. Maasi and Pooja ask him what is he doing. Pandit says its a disaster, we can’t do this puja now. Chandni goes to get the coconut. The coconut catches fire. Advay runs to stop Chandni. The coconut blasts. Advay pulls Chandni. Precap: Advay says whoever is planning this will do something again. Sasha says I will attack on that girl, she won’t get saved, even Advay can’t save her. Gallery Episode Clips Episode link Episode 62 References Episode 62 Guide